


You, and me, and us, like this

by Ki-chang (legendofthedwelf)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, I wrote this so of course they're sharing a bed and cuddle and are all soft and loving, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Soft Im Changkyun | I.M, Young Love, kinda at least - Freeform, mx ray season 2 drama Temptation of the Wife of Heirs over Flowers, rating is for very very Very vaguely implied sexual content, snippets and a bit stream of consciousness from yeojoo, soft, tagged as changki just so that people will find this, we love yeojoo in this house, we're all also completely whipped for her like changkyun, whipped yeojoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/Ki-chang
Summary: They're the same height, but as it turns out, Changkyun has the power to make Yeojoo like feeling small and protected in his arms, just as he's capable of making her want to make him feel the same as well. They rarely end up not completely entwined with each other, and it's always one of them curled up with the other around them.Jihoo said it's because they're both a pair of cats, and he should know, he owns two after all.Snippets of Yeojoo’s and Changkyun’s relationship in an AU of the MX Ray Drama Temptation of the Wife of Heirs over Flowers
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Yeojoo, Yoo Yeojoo/ Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	You, and me, and us, like this

**Author's Note:**

> A few things beforehand:  
> This is an AU of the MX Ray drama Temptation of the Wife of Heirs over Flowers, short, TotWoHoF. Meaning there's nothing going on between Yeojoo and Namjoo, instead Yeojoo and Changkyun who's part of Namjoo's gang are a thing.  
> Since Changkyun totally fell for Yeojoo irl, he is totally whipped for her here.  
> Yeojoo helped fix the relationship between Namjoo and Dodo, but she's still working at his house for money, the relationship between her and the mother is a hostile truce  
> Yeojoo and Changkyun are in a relationship, but it's still kinda new and fresh, and they're both really whipped, and Changkyun's shy and precious 
> 
> Polishing this up I did get an inkling of an urge to pursue the original intention behind writing a story like this, namely exploring their dynamics and making up back stories and writing a full fleshed fic for this fictional drama, you might feel it in the snippets. But I won't do it, even though it feels incomplete and cut off, it'll just stay as this 2k one shot of their relationship slice of life, and I hope those who like Yeojoo and the idea of her with Changkyun like this. 
> 
> I tagged it as changki because, well, mostly so that people will find it. I’m not saying that Yeojoo is a female Kihyun or anything, Yeojoo is Yeojoo, a character played by Kihyun, that’s all

  
  


Yeojoo props her cheek up on her palm, elbow on the bed, watching Changkyun scrunch up his face as she isn’t blocking the sun anymore that shines through his window. She smiles, fondly, as he grunts and turns over on his stomach, smushing his face in the pillow but undeniably awake now. It’s funny, how they are both light sleepers but Yeojoo is the one who is a morning person while Changkyun would rather die than wake up before 10am. 

She strokes a few wild strands of orange blond bed hair, marvelling at how soft it is, and then it happens just beyond her control that she starts petting him, relishing in the quiet hum he lets out. Such a cat. 

“Kkukkungie~” She calls softly into their quiet morning, the nickname Minji gave him just slipping out ("He is like a love struck, adorable puppy, Yeojoo."). This is the third (or fourth?) time that she woke up next to him, though this time is the first time they are decidedly less clothed than before. Not that anything grand happened. They are both still virgins, though Changkyun is so whipped for her that he  _ literally _ qualifies as a shy, blushing virgin, so goddamn cute when he is all red. Yesterday she confirmed that the blush really goes past his chest, and that those fingers are indeed really talented, if just coaxed long enough. Luckily Changkyun lost enough of that puppy love shyness while they played last night that she could reciprocate, and after cleaning up they just cuddled together in only their underwear and that was it. 

“Kkukkungie,” she calls again, lightly tugging on a few strands, and pecking a scarred cheek as soon as Changkyun turns his head towards her. He whines, immediately hiding in the pillow again, and she lets him go with a laugh. 

“I’m going to see whether you actually stocked your fridge.”

“Sorry.” Changkyun grounds out, voice deep and heavy with sleep, and yes, Yeojoo loves the contrast of those red cheeks with that grave voice. It makes the boy so endearing and her just as whipped for him as he is for her. 

“I’m going to literally beat your ass, Im Changkyun, if you have nothing edible in this apartment.” 

A bout of silence, and she could have sworn Changkyun even stopped breathing for a moment there, but then he replies, quietly:

“I  _ have  _ food.” 

She giggles, moving out of the bed and making sure she doesn’t lift the blanket too much. It’s spring, but still quite chilled in the mornings, and Changkyun  _ really _ doesn’t like being cold in the mornings. It makes him adorably grumpy, but she likes a soft pliant Changkyun a lot more. 

“Your ass is lucky then. I’ll go find something. Did you adjust to my “no eating in bed” rule as well?”

Changkyun rolls over, into a fluffy blanket cocoon, and peeks at her through eyes barely open.

“I take cleanliness very seriously, noona, and with that mindset I assure you that I don’t ever spill food when I eat in my bed.” 

Standing in this boy’s room, in just her underwear, black hair falling hazardly over her shoulders, already reaching the middle of her chest (she needs to cut it again. Or start styling it more), she raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Well, I shall have to see that for myself then, don’t I?” 

She quickly drops her playfully stern façade and grins brightly as Changkyun buries himself more in the blanket, only his eyes peeking out among his red cheeks, but despite his shyness he doesn’t look away from her. Because he is allowed, and invited, to look at her, after all. She  _ is  _ his girlfriend. 

“Okay,” he murmurs, eyes roving over her one last time and then he closes them and disappears completely into the bed. 

Yeojoo smiles fondly at the bundle on the bed and then looks around his room. He tidied up, it’s very obvious, but he didn’t hide himself away. It’s clean, and not chaotic, but it’s still uniquely  _ him _ , with the stack of textbooks on his desk and his music equipment carefully put up in one corner of the room. She loves his room, to be honest. It feels familiar and so  _ Changkyun.  _

One of the closets is half-open, she remembers it’s still from last night when Changkyun needed to change his underwear and somehow turned its entire contents upside down in search of it. A clean plaid shirt hangs hazardly over one open drawer, and she takes it and slips her arms through. It is quite chilly so she searches for her knee socks and puts them on too, and then she goes back to the open drawer and sees a pair of red-black checkered boxers. Usually Yeojoo wouldn’t snoop around someone else’s closet like this, but since Changkyun blurted out that one time in the rain that he would love to see her in his clothes, she takes the freedom to sneak out that particular pair of boxers. If he is uncomfortable with it, she will apologize and not do it again. 

**MXR2 TotWoHoF**

When she goes back into his bedroom Changkyun is sitting up, the blanket pooling around his hips and hanging off one shoulder, head tilted back into the sun rays falling through the window, lightening up his honey skin and blond hair.

Did Yeojoo mention that she loves his room?

He opens his eyes and turns to her when she comes closer with the tray she found (Changkyun owns a tray, she was so surprised), and then he smiles painfully fondly and happily at her. She returns the smile automatically, handing him the tray, and he gingerly takes it and puts it down, careful to not spill any of the water and coffee and juice she put there. 

Smoothly she also gets onto the bed with slow movements, Changkyun immediately raising his head again.

“Good morning,” he says, softly, so soft, but before Yeojoo can say it back his expression morphs into one of shock as his eyes fall down her body.

She barely holds back a laugh as he stares with wide, albeit sleepy eyes at the boxers she is wearing, then the shirt that’s pooling around her body, not hiding her bra, and then his eyes fall to the knee socks and that’s when he squeezes them shut.

Yeojoo wants to kiss him all over when he’s like this. 

**MXR2 TotWoHoF**

“I really like wearing your boxers, Changkyunnie. It’s comfortable, if a little bit strange. And I have to say, the combination with the knee socks and your shirt looks good, right?”

He stuffs his mouth with bread, cheeks flaming red, and just nods.

**MXR2 TotWoHoF**

It's still spring vacation and the temperatures unexpectedly dropped again. Yeojoo doesn't stay over a lot, and Changkyun doesn't stay over a lot as well, but they met up the other night for dinner and then decided to play some video games and Changkyun didn't want her to leave and to be honest with herself she didn't want to leave as well, so she stayed, clad in his pyjamas, and they fell asleep while watching Ink Heart, like a pair of goddamn teenagers (that they are). Luckily Changkyun woke up in the middle of the night and brought them both to bed, because the morning air blew an uncomfortable chill throughout the apartment and Yeojoo shuddered thinking about them still lying on the couch, just in their thin sleep clothes. 

It's always nice waking up in his arms, though his habit of curling up on himself, regardless of whether that's a blanket or a person between his arms and legs, had him often end up with his face buried in her chest.  _ She _ doesn't mind, readily welcomed it even the first time it happened, but Changkyun was absolutely  _ mortified _ and so,  _ so embarrassed  _ about it. 

The memory is as endearing as it is high quality teasing material, she thinks as she wakes up with his broad chest in her vision. They're the same height, but as it turns out, Changkyun has the power to make Yeojoo  _ like  _ feeling small and protected in his arms, just as he's capable of making her want to make him feel the same as well. They rarely end up not completely entwined with each other, and it's always one of them curled up with the other around them. 

Jihoo said it's because they're both a pair of cats, and he should know, he owns two after all. 

**MXR2 TotWoHoF**

Changkyun is a rich boy, which he doesn't like showing with her but she made sure to reassure him that she won't be offended if he indulges in luxury that only money can bring. And it also has the benefit that she can indulge for once as well, so it's really a win win situation. 

In this case, she's lying naked on his bed, the gentle warm air from the air conditioning caressing her skin, while he is in just a light hoodie and underwear next to her, doing some studying. 

It's crazy how comfortable they grew to be, how Changkyun stopped being so bashful and shy around her, that after her shower she didn't bother dressing, asking him whether it's okay, and he just nodded with red ears but fond eyes as she plopped down on her stomach, reaching for her phone. He didn't stare at her, a gentleman through and through, but he moved his studying to the bed as well so they were side by side, the warm air and his body heat a comforting warmth next to her. Yeojoo could fall asleep like that, warm, content, not thinking about her job because she had some free days accumulated that she's using now to catch up on studying and spending time with Changkyun. It's still only a suspicion that they are dating, and Namjoo’s mother kind of still thinks there's something going on between her son and the housekeeper, but Yeojoo doesn't care what she thinks. Namjoo has Dodo, a beautiful pain in the ass, and she is glad to be away from those two devils for a while. How Changkyun is friends with Namjoo and stayed over a lot in the past is beyond her, but she uses that to tease him, especially with how similar he looks to Namjoo’s mother which absolutely creeps him out. It makes some work days easier. 

She never thought she'd be happy in a relationship, but look at her now. She wouldn't call it a necessity in life, but she is damn happy with what she has now. 

**MXR2 TotWoHoF**

They're sitting side by side on the bed, the chess board in front of their crossed legs, and Yeojoo knows her face is contorted into an intensely focused frown. Changkyun's basically vibrating out of his skin next to her in contrast and she can feel his excited eyes on her fingers as she half hesitantly, half confidently takes one of his pawns with her knight. She is rewarded by a kiss on her cheek, a blush immediately blooming from where his lips touched her, and she doesn't need to look to the side to see his wide, happy grin on his own equally red face (she still looks, she can't help herself). 

It was his idea, a silly (fun) little game to teach her chess, where every smart move of hers is being rewarded with a kiss from him. She'd be super proud and cheeky with him for his unexpected forwardness, if his innocent and genuine excitement to do this wouldn't make her heart beat so fast and her face go up in flames. 

"Namjoo’s mother sat me down to drink a glass of wine with her the other day", she mumbles, trying to will away her blush. Luckily the mention of said woman always makes Changkyun's mind screech to a halt and stop everything what he's doing, so he reels back a little and Yeojoo has the chance to compose herself again (she's behaving worse than he did when they starting going on dates, how is this possible). 

"O-okay, um, why, aren't you still underage?" 

"Apparently she finally believes that there really is nothing going on between me and Namjoo, and that her son truly is fixing things with Dodo."

"Finally, took her long enough," Changkyun grumbles, pout audible in his voice, and Yeojoo turns towards him again, blush be damned. 

She really, really likes him a lot. 

"I've never had wine before but I know I definitely don't want to drink any with her again, it was unbearably awkward, especially since she kept going on about how glad she is her housekeeper knows her place and is decently chaste so she doesn't have to worry about her son anymore."

Changkyun grimaces. And then looks back at the chess board, subtly straightening his shoulders. 

"Well, anyhow, lucky me."

Yeojoo accidentally tackles him off the bed in her quest to shower him with kisses. 

("So, I wanted to ask, does that mean we'll be invited to double dates in their manor with her watching my every move?" 

He laughs, giving her a weak glare for even suggesting something like this. She grins back at him. 

"It'd be more like triple dates, since she's quite fond of Jihoo and he and Minji are hitting it off well too."

What a disastrous event that would be, all three couples of them with Namjoo’s mother circling around them. 

"But for that," he continues, separating them from where they're laying entangled on the floor and kneeling above her, face red but determined, "they'd all need to know first, and at least for a while longer, I want you all to myself." 

He really came a long way, she thinks, lifting his hands to splay her fingers delicately over his cheeks, from that shy blushing boy hiding behind Jihoo but unable to look away from her, to the still blushing but growing more and more confident boyfriend grinning down at her when she laughs, happiness fluttering in her chest. 

As much as she never saw herself in this situation, way more focused on studying and earning money to make a living, she wouldn't trade it for anything in this world.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly last year at a random point in time and then never touched it again. My intention had been for Yeojoo to be the girl who literally sweeps Changkyun off his feet several times, and Changkyun as the guy who is so whipped. Yeojoo is oblivious as first bc of the situation with Namjoo, and Changkyun being a little insecure because Yeojoo is such a beautiful and badass girl he wouldn’t have a chance anyway. But they’re totally coming together and they’re sweet and precious and whipped. 
> 
> Feel free to not succumb to creators' call of checking out their messy social accounts.  
> [tumblr](https://ki-chang.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nkm284)


End file.
